


Just The Way You Are

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lying Low, M/M, More relationships may surface, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings subject to change, Stood Up, Undercover Celebrity, date, more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: Set in the modern world; a night in the city turns sour as Prompto soon realises his date has stood him up. He waits and a mysterious stranger joins him before he can leave, saving him some embarrassment. The stranger turns out to be very handsome - as well as a complete and utter dork - and Prompto falls HARD. But just who is this stranger? And what adventures are in store for our beautiful photographer due to him?





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt NuminoCeur reblogged and I couldn't help myself. It took ages to finish writing the first chapter because I kept having ideas for later on and for other fics like "PLEASE LET ME FINISH THIS ONE CHAPTER". I also couldn't help throwing in another prompt I had read a while back; it just seemed to fit.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Prompto should have known better than to go on that date. He sat at the table he had reserved – his date had asked him to make the reservation and assured him that he wouldn’t have to pay for the food - and tried not to pay attention to the glances thrown his way. _Pitiful_  glances. His date was just… late. Yes, that was all it was. But as he sent the waitress away for the fifth time in the hour, Prompto had already began to lose hope.

Just as he moved to leave, some random ~~gorgeous~~  person approached from across the restaurant. (Well, despite the way he was dressed – in a T-shirt, stylised jacket, ripped jeans and trainers. One might have considered him “trendy”.)

 **“Sorry I’m late, babe,”** he began, loud enough for everyone to hear as he sat opposite Prompto, **“you wouldn’t believe the traffic.”** Prompto couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face. _Did the stranger just call him babe?!_  Before he could have much time alone with his thoughts, the stranger leaned forwards and spoke in a quieter voice. **“I’m Noctis, by the way. Whoever stood you up is a complete jerk.”**

Prompto’s heart fluttered and his mouth refused to form words. God, why was he so awkward? Running a hand through his hair, he swallowed hard as his gaze flickered down briefly. He was saved from responding when the waitress returned and asked if they were now ready to take their orders.

Once she left, Prompto swallowed (again) and turned his attention towards Noctis, eyebrows knitted in confusion. **“Why did you come over?”** He had to know. Why would some stranger help resolve his embarrassment?

Noctis’ eyebrows raised in surprise, as if he couldn’t believe Prompto was unaware of his reasoning. But now it was the ravenette’s turn to be embarrassed, as he ran his hand through his dark locks. **“Why wouldn’t I? I mean, no-one deserves to be stood up. Especially not someone as cute as you.”**

A small smile grew upon the blond’s features as they made eye contact for a brief moment before Noctis looked away, hand rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. Prompto had to admit the man across from him was cute. **“I suppose you’ll be looking for a name for this pretty face, hm?”** The blond took great joy in watching Noctis try to hide his blush. **“It’s Prompto.”**

It wasn’t long after when their food arrived (which felt kinda strange). As they ate, a gentle silence descended upon them which was supplemented with occasional glances and smiles. The music that was playing over the speakers was fairly quiet but unmistakably a Bruno Mars song, but Prompto didn’t recognise the voice – or rather, voices – of the singers. Was it a cover? Even the music itself sounded different.

**“You ever been on a date before, Prompto?”**

Noctis’ voice caused Prompto to tune back in and meet his gaze. Setting his knife and fork down, he sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. **“Promise you won’t make fun of me?”** With a confused approval, he sighed. **“This… was supposed to be the first proper one.”**

The blond didn’t dare to meet the other’s gaze, fearful that his eyes held judgement. Maybe he was just being pathetic. He shouldn’t have said anything, should he? But was he really going to get all wound up, even though he had gone out of his way to lose weight to feel good when he went to his first concert? Come to think of it, the band playing over the speakers did sound familiar…

 **“Really?”** Noctis’ voice caught Prompto’s attention. Here it co- **“I’ve never been on a date either!”** Blond eyebrows raised in surprise at the confession. That was unexpected, and it certainly made the other’s sudden entrance even more charming.

 **“You know… that was really nice of you to jump in here in my date’s place, especially considering you’ve never been on a date before.”** Prompto’s hand reached up for and played with the hair that hung down the right side of his face: a habit when he was even the slightest bit flustered. **“But wait, if you were already here, who were you with?”**

 **“Oh, just some friends.”** Noctis shrugged nonchalantly.

 **“Th-then… don’t you think we should go ov-”** A hand held onto Prompto’s wrist from across the table as he moved to get up, which held him in place. Two pairs of blue eyes – admittedly, Prompto’s had more of an unnatural violet to them – locked together as Prompto sat back down.

 **“No, this is your date, right? It’s only proper that we stay here. B’sides…”** Noctis’ free hand went back to rub at his neck, **“my friends wouldn’t stop teasing me about how I think…”** He continued off into a mumble but the blush on his face said it all. Noctis thought he was cute.

To ease his tension a little, Prompto shifted his arm so his hand rested in the hand that had been around his wrist. The action caused a vast change in mood as Noctis gripped his hand tighter and Prompto reciprocated. The contact was warm and made his stomach feel fuzzy. He was falling hard, wasn’t he?

Soon a waiter arrived and took away their plates with the promise of a dessert menu when he returned. The man then left before Prompto could decline. That would surely put a dent in his wallet and bring his body up a few sizes, especially since he couldn’t jog it off unless he ran home. Great.

 **“Hey, everything alright?”** Judging by Noctis’ expression, Prompto had probably been grimacing.

…and had been holding Noctis’ hand in a death grip, judging by the relaxing muscles in his hand.

With a mumbled apology, Prompto bowed his head, but slowly raised it back up at the feeling of a thumb comfortingly running against the back of his hand. Noctis even had a soft, reassuring smile on his face. His expression softened as he sighed while tightening his fingers around Noctis’ hand a little. **“Yeah, I’m fine. Just worried about my wallet.”**

Noctis moved their arms so their hands were in the air and elbows were on the table. **“That’s okay, we can skip on dessert today, and I’ll happily pay for our meals. You _were_  stood up, after all.”** The smile on Noctis’ face grew, as did Prompto’s involuntarily.

**“Thank you, Noctis.”**

* * *

 

It wasn’t until after he started moving that Prompto realised he was pretty full. Exiting the restaurant, he stretched his body upwards with a soft, pleased groan. **“Man, that was good.”** A laughed sounded from behind the blond and he turned around to face Noctis, who, in turn, averted his gaze to the side.

 **“Hey, listen…”** he began, hand returning to his neck, **“we should, uh… exchange numbers, right?”** Their gazes met again and Prompto could sense the butterflies in Noctis’ stomach. He had totally changed from the man who had first introduced himself.

 **“Yeah, totally, dude.”** Exchanging phones, the two inserted themselves as contacts, Prompto with “Prompto ;)” and Noctis with **“Noct”**. Returning the phones to their owners, they were pocketed and the two stood awkwardly in front of the door, unsure what to do.

**“I guess I’ll head off home then, Noctis.”**

**“Yeah, okay. I should probably go do that too.”**

**“Until next time?”**

With a nod from Noctis, the two separated for their own homes. As soon as Prompto was through the door to his apartment, he made a beeline straight to his bedroom and got changed into his chocobo pajamas (his favourite). Taking out his phone, he looked at Noctis’ contact and changed it before leaving it on his bedside table and taking a trip to the bathroom.

Returning to his room, the blond turned off the light and flopped onto his bed. After snuggling under and into the covers, he heard ~~and felt~~ his phone vibrate, and as he reached for it, it vibrated again. Unlocking the phone, he saw two texts.

 **Noct :** Hey, can’t wait to see you again

 **Noct :** Wait, shit, you’re probably going to bed now, right?

Another text.

 **Noct :** Goodnight, beautiful

Feeling his heart flutter, Prompto replied with his own “Goodnight ~<3” before locking his phone and replacing it back on the bedside table.

Prompto was tremendously happy he went on that date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Feel free to scream things at me here and/or on tumblr.


End file.
